Ah bah quand même !
by Pluwy
Summary: Après un été riche en émotion, les élèves de Poudlard entament une nouvelle année tranquille, libérés de tout danger. Tranquille ? Comment ça tranquille ? Quelle idée saugrenue ! Comment une école bourrée d'apprentis sorciers pourrait-elle être tranquille ?


**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à J.-K. Rowling.

**Infos en vrac :** Voici ma toute première tentative de fic, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres, ça nous avance bien ! Elle va tenter de se faire passer pour une romance HP/DM si possible, sans sujets gravissimes et si elle peut vous faire sourire, c'est que j'ai gagné !

* * *

**Le Trajet**

_Voilà, c'est reparti. Après les événements de cet été j'ai hâte de découvrir l'ambiance pour ma dernière année… ça va être… cool !_

- Hermione ! Par ici !

_Voilà Harry et Ron… Wahou ! Ils ont changé ! En même temps, passer tout un été à courir après les Mangemorts avec l'Ordre du Phénix, ça doit vous changer un homme. Enfin, un garçon quoi… Harry a encore grandi ! Et voilà, il fait deux têtes de plus que moi maintenant, nan mais c'est quoi ce boulot ! Nan mais comment…_

- Aïe !

- Tu peux pas regarder ou tu mets tes pieds espèce de… de… fais gaffe merde !

_Je rêve ou il s'est retenu de m'insulter ? Ce n'est pas possible, ils nous ont changé notre Malefoy pendant les vacances ? Remarque ce serait presque possible, on ne sait plus grand-chose de lui, même pas où il était lors du Dernier Combat._

- Bon Hermione, tu te dépêches ! On va partir sans toi sinon !

-… Oui, j'arrive.

_Je plancherai sur le cas Malefoy plus tard. Pour le moment, place aux retrouvailles !_

- On a réussi à avoir un compartiment rien que pour nous.

- Super ! Vous allez pouvoir me raconter ce que j'ai manqué cet été.

- Et bien en fait, tu as manqué un mois en restant chez tes parents, mais il n'y a finalement pas beaucoup de nouveautés. La mort de Voldemort, même si elle a libéré le peuple sorcier, a rendu furieux les Mangemorts. Tous des malades d'ailleurs. Ils espèrent le faire renaître _encore_. Complètement stupide si tu veux mon avis étant donné qu'ils l'ont tous vu crever. Il est mort, plus que mort, y'a même plus de quoi l'enterrer, et puis merde ! Ils peuvent pas nous laisser en paix un peu ? Même au square Grimmaurd j'étais pas tranquille ! Harry plies ton linge, aide-moi à faire la vaisselle…

Hermione abandonna Harry à sa chouette petite liste et se tourna vers Ron pour demander confirmation.

- C'est fini ? Définitivement terminé ? Il n'y a plus qu'à envoyer les tarés à Azkaban ?

- Oui, enfin pas tout à fait, ils n'ont pas tous été découverts, et les plus dangereux sont encore en liberté. Euh… les plus dangereux… Ceux qui restent quoi.

- Et ça donne… ?

- Bin Malefoy senior, la Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle et en gros une petite dizaines de déglingués du ciboulot.

Hermione sourit en se rappelant la tête de Lucius Malefoy le jour de la bataille, lorsque son maître fut mort. Un air niais accroché à la face, il lançait des sorts de rangement tout en sifflant en plein milieu du champ de bataille.

- En clair, on risque plus vraiment grand-chose quoi.

- Nan. Tu te rends compte Herm'? La guerre est finie !

- Ce qui me marque le plus moi c'est que pour une fois, toute l'école semblait unie. Même les Serpentards. D'ailleurs j'ai croisé Malefoy tout à l'heure, il avait l'air bizarre.

- Uh ?

- Ouais, enfin plus que d'habitude.

- Bin en fait… Ça fait partie du peu de trucs qui ont bien changé. Mais Harry en sait plus que moi, demande-lui, lui répondit-il avec un sourire à peine dissimulé.

- Harry ?

-… et puis j'ai un trou dans ma chaussette ! Pourquoi le destin s'acharne sur moi ?! Je peux pas avoir une vie normale, personne ne m'aime !

- Harry !

- Aïeuh ! Regarde, même la banquette ne veut pas de moi, elle m'a poussé par terre.

- HARRY !

- Quoi ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?

- La banquette sur laquelle tu essaies de t'asseoir et qui te fout par terre, c'est Pattenrond…

-…

-…

TOC TOC

- Miss Granger, auriez-vous oublié que vous étiez attendue dès le début du voyage dans le compartiment des préfets ?

- Oh… Pardon Professeur ! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous avions démarré. Je vous suis. À tout à l'heure les garçons.

_C'est vrai, j'étais tellement excitée que j'en ai oublié que j'avais cette réunion. En plus je suis préfète en chef ! Bonjour l'exemple ! Tiens, je vais découvrir mon homologue, par pitié, tout sauf…_

- Malefoy…

- Granger, quel plaisir…

_Eh bien, il a l'air aussi ravi que moi… Enfin, il ne m'a pas encore insultée. Ça devrait commencer dès que McGo sera partie._

– Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vous donne vos badges ainsi que les instructions : tout d'abord, les changements qui s'opèrent dans le monde sorcier n'interféreront en aucun cas dans vos fonctions. Comme vous le savez, les deux préfets en chef ont un local commun, afin de faciliter votre travail. Donc vous l'aurez compris, vous allez devoir travailler ensemble. Suite aux événements de la fin d'année précédente, le professeur Dumbledore pense que quelques sujets d'occupation et de détente de plus feraient le plus grand bien aux élèves, surtout que nous pouvons à présent nous le permettre. Nous avons donc décidé d'organiser de plus nombreuses sorties à Pré-au-Lard, quelques bals, dont vous déterminerez les dates et les thèmes ensembles et ce sera également vous qui vous chargerez des rondes du soir, que vous vous partagerez avec les autres préfets. Ne circulez jamais seul ! Soyez toujours au moins deux pour chaque ronde. Celles-ci auront lieu tous les soirs, de 21 h 30 à 22h 30. Tout élève que vous prendrez dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu devra recevoir soit un avertissement soit une punition si ce n'est pas la première fois. Voilà, je vous ai dit tout ce qu'i savoir, avez-vous des questions ?

_À voir sa tête, les nôtres doivent valoir le détour ! Comment a-t-elle pu nous débiter tout ça sans reprendre son souffle ?_

- Oui, juste une : pourquoi suis-je obligé de vivre toute une année avec elle ! Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs lorsqu'il croisait son regard.

- On n'a pas besoin de vivre ensemble pour faire tout ça, on se débrouillera autr…

Mac Go les coupa d'une voix cassante, coincée entre la colère et l'exaspération :

- Figurez-vous que vous nous aviez paru être les deux élèves les plus aptes à assurer cette fonction à responsabilité. Je crois me rendre compte que nous sommes peut-être trompés ! Et si vous étiez attentifs à ce que je vous, vous auriez bien entendu « local » et non « appartement ». Vous conserverez chacun votre lit dans vos dortoirs respectifs et vous effectuerez les devoirs liés à votre fonction dans le local mis à votre disposition. Cela convient-il à vos désirs ? Le Professeur McGonagall avait les yeux braqués sur eux, déjà exaspérée avant même d'avoir entamé l'année.

- Oui Professeur… lâcha Malefoy.

- Très bien, reprit le professeur, les lèvres toujours pincées, vous pouvez donc retourner dans vos compartiments. Je viendrai vous chercher à la fin du banquet pour vous présenter vos locaux. Sur ce, bonne fin de voyage.

Draco sortit du compartiment sous le regard d'Hermione, il se retourna une dernière fois en cachant un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder toi ?

- Hmm ? Oh, rien, bon, j'y vais.

Hermione repartit vers son compartiment, déjà en train de réfléchir à sa première semaine à Poudlard en temps de paix.

- Bonjour Hermione !

- Ginny, Neville ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui oui, on n'a pas trouvé d'autre compartiment vide, c'est incroyable le nombre de nouveaux élèves cette année !

- Devinez qui est préfet en chef avec moi…

- Bin Draco, c'te question.

- Gné ? Et pourquoi ça t'étonne pas, et pourquoi tu l'appelles Draco ? – coup d'œil circulaire – Et pourquoi PAR MERLIN personne ne me plaint ?!

-…

- P'tète parce que t'es pas à plaindre Granger.

La voix du professeur McGonagall retentit dans le haut-parleur.

# Veuillez revêtir vos uniformes, nous arriverons en gare d'ici 10 minutes. Merci. #

Hermione se retourne et s'arrête devant un Malefoy plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine de Quidditch qu'il tient à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête, empêchant ainsi Harry de le lui chiper. Elle reste ainsi 15 bonnes secondes avant que Ron se désintéresse du paysage pour venir la prendre par les épaules et l'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Là, voilà. Alors ça, dit-il en désignant Harry sautillant et Draco le tenant à distance d'une main sur son torse, c'est ce qu'Harry aurait dû t'expliquer quand McGo est venue te chercher tout à l'heure.

- Agheu… agha… grrtuyr… POUF.

- Et merde. Harry ! Ramène ton cul et aide-moi. Mione est tombée dans les pommes.

# Rappel à tous les étudiants, vous êtes priés de vous habiller conformément au règlement de Poudlard. #

- Bon alors, commença Harry, Draco Malefoy, ici présent, Serpentard, fils de Lucius Malefoy, élève de 7e année…

- C'est bon Harry, abrège, j'étais là les six dernières années tu sais.

-… fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Enfin, a fait partie.

Re-POUF

# Nous entrons en gare. Habillez-vous ! #

- Ahem… Depuis combien de temps ?

- Euh… fin de la 5e année ?

- KWA ?

- Eh ouais, un truc que tu savais pas Granger.

# NUNDUDJU ! Hey là ! Le compartiment des héros de guerre !  
En uniforme immédiatement ou je viens vous le mettre moi-même ! #

- Euh… Ouais bin on va s'habiller hein, lance Ginny. Viens Mione, on change de compartiment.

Ginny fait trois pas hors du compartiment avant de revenir chercher Hermione, légèrement troublée et en train de dessiner de jolis cœurs sur la buée des fenêtres.

- Allez viens. On revient dans une minute.

- Sans rire, vous ne lui aviez pas encore dit ? reprit Draco en la regardant sortir.

- Nan, pas eu le temps cet été, répondit Harry en lui arrachant le magazine des mains. J'l'ai eu !

- Warf, trop fort. M'en fou j'l'ai fini.

# Hum hum… #

- Ah ouais c'est vrai. Neville passe-moi mon sac s'il te plaît.

# Ah bah quand même ! #

* * *

Voilà voilà !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus et que les caractères des personnages ne vous paraissent pas trop fantaisistes !

**_Pluwy_**


End file.
